


pepperoni pizza

by sapphirestark



Series: pete & thor explore new york [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Irondad, Peter is Worthy, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark (mentioned) - Freeform, based on a post by @irondadtexts on tumblr, more wholesomeness for everyone, spiderson, we ignore infinity war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirestark/pseuds/sapphirestark
Summary: Thor and Peter continue their day in New York with pizza, Starbucks, and umbrellas that Peter may or may not be able to lift.A continuation of my story frappuccino, but can be read separately.





	pepperoni pizza

**Author's Note:**

> Again, full credit to Beth aka @irondadtexts on tumblr for coming up with the storyline to which I only made small tweaks.

“… and then he tried to stab me with an ornate sword that was a relic of my great grandfather!” Thor took another sip of his abnormally sugary Starbucks drink, leant back in his seat and smiled. “Our childhood was truly a blessing.”

Peter stared at his newfound honorary uncle who, after finishing his own Frappuccino with basically every flavour shot and topping Starbucks had to offer in about five seconds, had now taken to drinking Peter’s as well after he had politely declined it - he wasn’t sure if even his enhanced metabolism could handle that much sugar at once. (Plus, he could hear Mr Stark’s voice in his head telling him to not start drinking coffee.) 

They had spent the better part of two hours at Starbucks during which Thor had told him all kinds of stories about Asgard and his brother, with whom he seemed to have a weirdly affectionate love-hate-relationship based on the amount of times they had stabbed each other, and the level of enthusiasm with which Thor told Peter about the stabbing.

“I am glad we are finally having a conversation, young Peter! Do I have any more nephews I should get acquainted with?” Thor emptied his Frappuccino cup with a twirly straw while Peter tried to process the fact that an Asgardian god referred to him as his nephew. How did this even happen?

“Uh…Nope. I’m an only child.” Apparently, that was not the answer Thor was looking for as he frowned and set his cup down.

“What a pity that is! I assure you that growing up with a brother is a lot more entertaining, and I have heard tales of your bravery and honour - a sibling would surely match you in your qualities! I shall talk to the Man of Iron and tell him he should get you a brother to train with!”

“I don’t - wait, what? Mr Stark? No, I -” He wasn’t even sure how he was going to end that sentence. _I’m not brave? I don’t want a stabbing brother? I’m not actually Mr Starks son even if neither of us actively acknowledges that?_

“Though I suppose in mortal years he would be much younger than you”, Thor mused, apparently dropping the idea again. “It would not be a fair battle.”

Peter ran a hand through his hair and was more and more convinced that no matter how well he'd done in the public speaking class he’d taken a year ago, there was absolutely nothing that could have prepared him for this. “Um, yeah. Exactly.”

“Right!” Thor clapped his hands and stood up, easily towering above everyone else in the coffee shop. Peter stood up as well and felt like it didn’t make much of a difference.

“Come on, young Peter! A day of adventures awaits us!” He took his umbrella and pointed towards the door.

“A-adventures? I mean, that sounds really awesome, Mr Thor, sir, but maybe we should just go to the tower - or at least text Mr Stark and tell him what -”

Thor didn’t seem to be very interested in Tony’s opinion as he determinedly strode out the door, using his umbrella as a wholly unnecessary walking stick. “Uncle Thor, young Peter! And this city is your home, is it not?”

Peter was slightly offended. New York felt like more than his home; he loved this city and would do anything to protect it. Sure, Spiderman resided mostly in Queens, but he would defend the entirety of New York in a heartbeat if the need arose.

“Um, yeah. Born and raised.”

Thor smiled widely and looked around the street, taking in the buildings, the people on the sidewalk, the busy traffic, and the bustling noise that was so unique to New York.

“Then tell me, young Peter, what is a place in this city Midgardians like to visit?” 

Considering the sheer number of tourists everywhere, it seemed to Peter like there was not a single cobblestone in New York that people _didn’t_ like to visit. His first thought was the Empire State Building, but he didn’t think that bringing Thor into the confined space of an elevator with unsuspecting tourists sounded like the best idea. They needed somewhere to blend into the crowd - as much as you could blend in when you were a God and two feet taller than everyone else.

“Umm, how about Times Square?”, Peter suggested. Maybe people would just think Thor was a cosplay of himself in weirdly normal clothes.

“A Square of Time? That sounds like something you should show to the Sorcerer! Onwards, then!” He grabbed Peter's hand, lifted his umbrella, and suddenly everything was bright. Peter felt like he was moving - or were his surroundings moving while he stayed in place? His senses went haywire and if he didn’t know that Thor was an Avenger and meant no harm, he wouldn’t have suppressed his instinct to defend himself against whatever this was. Before he had time to process the sensation, the feeling stopped and he found himself on Times Square.

“How the - How did we get here so quickly?” Peter looked around Times Square. It was busy as always, and the New Yorkers seemed to be entirely unimpressed by their sudden appearance. Some tourists had stopped to take pictures of them, undoubtedly thinking it was part of an umbrella marketing strategy to have tall handsome men appear out of nowhere in one of the busiest places in the New York and dramatically pose with yellow umbrellas pointing towards the sky.

“That was the doing of my axe, Stormbreaker! A true weapon of honour, and it has brought us safely to our destination - the Square of Time!” Thor waved the umbrella towards Peter's face before he swung it by his side, ready to start walking. Was the umbrella supposed to be the axe? Stormbreaker he could understand, with umbrellas protecting against rain and whatnot, but it didn’t look much like an axe. As Peter looked up, he found Thor staring at him expectantly and he figured he should maybe play the tourist guide.

He cleared his throat. “So, uh… This is the Square of Time - I mean, Times Square. Most people just come here to watch others, like performers or just everyone in general, so.. we could do that, or we could do some more tourist-y stuff, like, I don’t know, Madame Tussauds? Hey, you’re probably in that!”, Peter realised as he remembered he was talking to an Avenger. Thor just frowned at him. Of course - Madame Tussauds probably wasn’t on the radar of a God. As it dawned on him that he would have to explain the concept of a wax figure cabinet and why Thor had a doppelgänger there, Peter hurried to suggest something else.

“But there’s so much more stuff we could do! Like, uh - maybe we could get a pizza? And just watch the people walk by?” Peter figured that was a safe suggestion and pointed to the first pizza place he saw.

“What a wonderful idea! Heroes need strength! Guard this, I will investigate their offerings!” Suddenly Peter found himself holding an umbrella while Thor power walked through the crowd - which was easy for him since it seemed to part for him, he just had that effect on people - to look at the pizza toppings. Peter hurried to follow him, carrying the umbrella as cautiously as he could manage in one of the busiest places in New York because he didn’t know what exactly “guarding” entailed.

“Uh, Mr Thor, Sir?” Thor threw him a look over his shoulder as they stopped in front of the menu display. “I mean, um.. Uncle Thor?” Peter winced a bit at the informality, but Thor grinned approvingly.

“Yes, young Peter?”

Peter couldn't help but smile back. “Pepperoni’s the best.”


End file.
